When Fates Collide
by Abby82
Summary: A soul at a crossroads, a coming invasion, and a mission to a mysterious land reveals another champion of Grayskull.
1. Prologue: Requiem for a Dying Planet

TITLE: "When Fates Collide"  
AUTHOR: Abby  
EMAIL: DISCLAIMER: Rights to MOTU are all over the place but I can guarantee that they certainly aren't with me. I am in no way profitting from this piece of fanfiction.  
SPOILERS: Well if you didn't know that Adam had a twin sister named Adora who was kidnapped as an infant well then...I guess you do now. Seriously though, this story is all over the place. I've drawn on elements from the Filmation He-Man and She-Ra series and from the more recent Mike Young Productions Masters of the Universe. However I have not seen all of the episodes from these three series. Also, character design is definately in the 200x style.  
Date Started: October 2005  
Date Finished?  
SYNOPSIS: "Who is She-Ra"  
"She is the light"  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not trying to reinvent the wheel. There are other fics out there that deal with the same themes as this story and 99 of the time do it so much better. I have been directly inspired by them and this is just my own stab at fic while throwing in a few things that I would have liked to have seen in those fics.  
FEEDBACK: Heck I've always been lousy at giving feedback but if the mood strikes 'ya send it on down. It will be obsessively read and re-read regardless of whether it's good, bad or indifferent  
---------------------------------------------------  
PROLOGUE--REQUIEM FOR A DYING PLANET

A strong, biting wind sweeps across the desolate field. A series of great battles had once been fought here. Despite the passage of so many years the earth still bears the scars of all that drew their last breathes upon it. Nothing living has grown in its soil since those days. It remembers. It remembers bodies scattered like fire wood on a forest floor. Spilt blood pooling next to where there once was greenery, before the blood began to seep into the ground below. This place can scarcely remember what life was like before. Shortly after those decisive battles everything was launched into darkness. Warmth from the sun above could not cut through the layer of sooty film that now encircles the planet. Fires burn uncontrolled and unmitigated throughout the land and their smoke only adds to the ever present haze. This planet is in the process of dying. All that was once good and pure has been eliminated. Darkness overwhelmed the light and this planet was the spoils of war. Gone are its guardians. Gone are its protectors. Gone is the future. The mechanized rule supreme.They care not for the planet's current state. The filthy air does not contaminate their nonexistant lungs. The absent greenery is not missed by their robotic brains. The biting wind that continues to sweep across the field does not chill their metalic armor. All that remains now is for this dying planet to wait for its inevitable death. Once that happens it does not know what will happen next. Will these intruders move on and leave this shell of a planet like some desecrated carcass or will they continue to pillage from the dead like they still do to the once mighty keepers of this planet?

A lone figure clad in black from head to toe emerges out of the smoke.

"These people were weak," the mysterious figure thinks, "What good were all the riches this planet had to offer if they couldn't effectively harness them."

"Resistance on their part was foolhardy and for their troubles they gained nothing but destruction. In fighting for a lost cause they were the creators of their own fate. What little energt they mustered to fight was not even enough to sustain them. No one outside this planet has mourned its loss and now it serves as an example. 'Don't let yourself fall prey to primitive magic and sorcery.' Those that put their faith in it will inevitably lose. They path to progress can best be found in unity and in organization. Those that fail to see that suffer greatly for their foolishness."

If there had every been any doubt in the methods used on this planet they no longer exist.

Slowly, the ruins of a once massive structure appears over the rise. It's destruction was the crowning glory of the occupation of this planet for it was central to the people's misguidedness.

The dark figure walks amongst the ruins, retracing steps from previous visits. The sense of power and connection to this is place is now long gone. It had once been quite overpowering.

The remnants of a modest pedestal lies half hidden underneath an assortment of boulders and the shattered remains of what was once probably a gargoyle. Gloved fingers clear the rubble and sweep over the semi smooth surface. Previous experience dicates that the pedestal was meant for armory. The secrets of Grayskull will forever remain a mystery but apparently its place as a mystical site did not stop its resident from arming herself with at least one sword. This particular pedestal had grooves for not one but two similar swords.

"Force Captain, the preparations are complete. The slave transports are loaded with the still able-bodied and the explosives in the ruins are set for detonation on departure."

The unwelcomed intrusion on the communicator was met with a deafening silence.

Time to go home.

The Force Captain gave the ruins one final glance and turned toward the city ruins and the site of their operations. A large, majestic sword, a trophy from the planet's supreme warrior, laid strapped to the hip of the warrior. It wearily gave off a faint glow until it finally faded away.

A pair of piercing blue eyes open with a start. They won't stop. This was the latest in a series of recurring dreams that are increasing in frequency and everytime the imagery grows bleaker. A light breeze from the window cools the sweat on the skin of the room's occupant. Sleep is useless now. It usually is after one of these nightmares. The room's other occupant continues to sleep silently. In frustration and still a little unnerved by what appeared in the dream, the tangled bedsheets are pushed aside in favor of a perch by one of the room's windows. It's a quiet night and only the night watch is out and about.

The dark of night hides many things, but the stillness it creates can allow the mind to wander. Past, present, and future can be ruminated on. The darkness is a mistress that witnesses all without judgment. All thoughts are equal regardless of their origins. If only the night could provide some counsel on those frequent dreams. Could they be prophetic, the product of an overactive imagination, or the by product of what lies inside the dark corners of the mind?

"Trust your instincts," the recollection of a familiar voice advises.

The nightwatchman finishes his round several stories below the window and returns inside only to have an additional nightwatchman mimic the earlier round. The fragrance of an approaching rainstorm is in the air as the breeze picks up. A sense of uneasiness works its way at the base of the spine until it is fully imbeded.

Something was indeed coming and it wasn't the rainstorm.


	2. Ch 1: Musings of a Marriageable Woman

Sorry for the delay. I kinda wrote myself into a pickle when I tried to flesh out what I already had written. This chapter is a little schizophrenic in tone from my prologue and not entirely representative of what's too come. It's gonna be slow burn for about one more chapter and I hope those reading will stick around.

Lastly, thank you so much to those who have commented and those who are reading. I'm really trying not to disappoint and to keep the momentum moving.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUSINGS OF A MARRIAGEABLE WOMAN

"Oh, Prince Adam! I had forgotten how beautiful the palace was. But then again," the raven haired beauty continued as she smiled coyly, "When one is so young one hardly appreciates the fine things before them."

Lady Velora of the Kingdom of Porras had spent several visits during her youth accompanying her mother, chief council to the King of Porras, on numerous diplomatic visits throughout Eternia. An only child, her father had perished in the early stages of the Horde Wars when she was only months old, so her mother raised her alone. Through her mother Velora saw the vastness that was Eternia and its cultures, learned the intricacies of court and diplomacy and most importantly to Velora, she learned how to manipulate situations to work towards her advantage. By all accounts Lady Velora of Porras would make anyone a fine wife and a valuable asset to any kingdom. But while the elder Porras representative was a seasoned statesman and a shrewd negotiator, in years past her daughter was far more content playing in the gardens with the king's only son and heir, Prince Adam.

Their recent return to Eternos after a 10 year absence brought back a Velora far less interested in playing hide and seek in the gardens but in finders keepers with a potential husband. The men in her life had failed to capture her interest for very long. They all eventually bored her and it wasn't until she laid eyes on her old childhood friend, the crowned prince of Eternia, that Velora set her romantic sights on Adam. Velora was well aware of her charms. So while King Randor finished up with some other business and her mother caught up with Queen Marlena, Velora had prepared to present herself in the best light possible and use those skills she had learned over the years on a more entertaining and equally important endeavor--the handsome, young prince. And handsome he was, the years had been kind to Prince Adam.

No longer the scrawny, young boy she remembered but a tall, broad-shouldered man with piercing blue eyes and ruggedly handsome features. Yet for everything that had changed in Adam, Velora was pleased to discover that other things had not. Adam smiled just as easily as he did so many years ago and that shock of blonde hair was just as unruly as it was when he was a boy. Some things time does not change. Unfortunately for Velora the same could be applied to Teela, the Prince's childhood best friend and presently his personal body guard. Velora remembered Teela as the fiery-haired tomboy that traded good natured barbs with the prince. She had a quick tongue and that as well had not diminished with time.

Teela, Captain of Eternia's Royal Guard, quite an achievement for someone so young. Velora had nothing but admiration for the young woman. She herself had first hand experience on trying to find equal footing where men tend to dominate. But while Velora would sometimes overty wear her gender to put those she antagonized at ease, it appeared that Teela disregarded the very same femininity she possessed. It's a shame really. Teela is quite pretty. If you like the dominant Arcadian type.

"That's what happens when a woman has no suitable feminine influence," mused Velora. "Poor dear, raise a young girl like a man and don't act surprised when she fails to make a match."

But she's getting ahead of herself. What Velora should be doing is not pondering about Teela's potential or lack of male suitors but in assuring the Captain of the Guard that her prince was safe in Velora's company, not to mention getting rid of her.

"There have been some changes since you last visited us, Velora, but I see them as changes for the better," commented the Prince, jarring her out of her musings, as he and Teela led her on a tour of their old chilhood haunt--the Royal Gardens.

"Yes indeed," Velora muttered to herself softy, much to the prince's obliviousness.

It did not, however, escape the attention of the Captain of the Guard as she rolled her eyes at Velora's comment.

"We've been blessed with an onslaught of new, cool and shady spots in recent years. They're perfect for late afternoon naps and in a pinch, for avoiding Teela's weapons training."

At this Teela's attention perked up. "Adam, I'm proud of you. The first step towards getting help is admitting you have a problem. Now we can try and find the source to your fear of all things work," she teased.

To this the prince laughed. "I admit nothing Captain. I was merely pointing out to Velora a theoretical situation that would potentially monopolize perfect daytime weather."

"Yes well if you ask me," interrupted Velora as she tightened her grasp of Adam's arm in complete appreciation of his athletic build. "I'm sure the Prince is more than capable of holding his own in battle should the need arise. Unfortunately not all of us can be accomplished warriors like He-Man or you Captain. Some of us were born for battle and some of us were born to serve more diplomatic callings."

Velora had not intended her statement as a challenge but apparently Teela had.

"Oh I don't know about that. We're all born with certain talents that we either nuture or not but that doesn't mean that our destinies are determined by our parents. I think that with the proper training we can either refine those natural talents or create new ones."

"Expose someone to an environment that teaches certain skills and codes of conduct and they'll eventually begin to live that lifestyle. We are who we are in part because of the way we were raised," continued the Prince as he caught on with Teela's reasoning.

"Partially...yes. It's too bad father didn't start training you when you were younger. It's already in you Adam. The King served Eternia in battle before the Elders called upon him to rule. And your mother, from what I do know, it takes a remarkable person to pursue the unknown the way she did. That says a great deal about the potential you had as a warrior if your training had started at a younger age."

Velora had heard enough. All this talk concerning the cultivation of warriors was most unsettling. However, at the same time Velora couldn't resist the opportunity to sadistically pick at the uncomfortable topic. She was itching for a good verbal spat and she was sure Teela would deliver. "If you'll excuse my opinion Captain. I for one am happy that our dear Prince wasn't corrupted by the necessary evils that are the way of the warrior."

"'Necessary evils'?"

"I mean no offense. Deception and manipulation are as much a part of battle as they are a part of diplomacy but at least bloodshed was never a part of treaty negotiations."

"Lady Velora, I can assure you that the Royal Guard does not partake in these 'evils' that you speak of."

"But Captain, I'm sure that you'd agree that deception can certainly have it's place in combat. Tricking you opponent into underestimating you can work towards your advantage."

"In a perfect world there would be no need for armed conflict, but Eternia is not a perfect world. I instruct my men to use sound and fair judgement. It's bad enough that the vermin of society chooses to fight dirty. The soldiers of the Royal Guard will not lower themselves to their level. We are representatives of the King of Eternia and we will not dishonor him by being a disservice."

"Then I hope you're prepared to loose some of your soldiers because you refuse to get off your moral high horse."

Velora silently adomishes herself for letting her mouth get away from her. She should be trying to get on Teela's good graces not instigate an argument with her. Not to mention the fact that their little spat had drawn the attention of a couple of wandering eyes. The gardens sometimes created the illusion of seclusion but they were on the grounds of the Royal Palace and therefore quite public. On the bright side, though, Adam appears to appreciate that she's more than just a pretty face if the astonished look he's been carrying is any indication.

"I'm terribly sorry Captain. That was out of line. I only meant to convey to you that despite your honorable dedication to upholding a warrior's ethics, your enemies are not adhering to the same code of conduct. Those same enemies would not hesitate to go back on their word and murder the innocent in their pursuit of power. Those of us that have lost loved ones because of such deception are reminded of it everyday of our lives."

Velora sent Teela a small smile. She hadn't meant to let her argument get personal but nevertheless it had. It was not her wish to appear weak and emotional and now she had done precisely that.

The three young people stood in a silence that appeared to be unending until Prince Adam broke it and quitely spoke for the first time since before the heated discussion between his two companions.

"You know, even with everything, the history books, the monuments and the day of rememberance...the Horde Wars, they seem like something that happened a different lifetime ago. I guess that sometimes I feel like I'm guilty of not fully understanding the more personal ramifications of the Horde Wars, and for that I must apologize Velora. I'm sorry for not giving people like your father the appropriate amount of tribute. We came close. So very close to losing it all to this power hungry force from another planet and the more time that passes we risk becoming a generation far removed from the sacrifices of those that came before us. It wasn't that long ago yet perhaps we as a people focus too much on structural and political loss because the emotional loss is still too raw."

Adam's statement had left Velora feeling more emotionally vulnerable than she had been in quite a while. His confesion was quite earnest and his final remark about the collective displacement of emotions did hit a little close to home for her. "I miss my father, everyday. My mother and I were denied his presence the day he was killed, but there's nothing that can be done to change that. What happened, happened and I've moved past it. He was murdered. He fought fair. The Horde didn't." Velora took a deep cleansing breath before she continued. Time to mend some fences. "Being raised by a single parent I grew up faster than most children. I shouldered responsibility at a young age but I'm sure you can relate Teela, Captain of the Guard. I hope others follow in your example. Us girls need every good recruit we can find."

The uncomfortable tension that had gone up really hadn't disapated but it did eleviate to some degree when Teela nodded in what Velora took as agreement concerning their mutual situation. It was apparent that she hadn't won Teela over so she would have to settle for reluctant acceptance.

Obviously taking note of the still present tension Adam kindly suggested that perhaps a visit to the museum would be a nice way to continue their tour.

"How ideal!"

That's all that Velora could say in mock merriment. She was determined to spend as much time reminiscing with her old friend and a couple of long suppressed emotions were not going to get in the way. To be honest she hadn't thought about the Horde in years. She had religated those monsters to the back of her mind that's where they were going to stay. Lady Velora of Porras had a prince to charm.


	3. Ch 2: A Token Appearance

So sorry for the delay and I hope I'm not totally boring those actually reading with the fact that nothing is really happening but I promise that'll change soon. The story is due for a change of scenery and I'm really excited about what's to come.

**---------------------------------  
****A TOKEN APPEARANCE**

Eternia is a place where myth, sorcery, and technology are closely intertwined. Some people might rise in the morning and thank the Ancients for having made it through the night and then attend a local market filled with produce, potions, and electronic toys for children; minor magicians evoke spells to help with the household cleaning, while someone the next door over might have forgone sleep and spent the night tinkering with a new invention. However, despite those close everyday relationships, what most Eternians have not been able to control is the weather and a sudden yet then welcomed late night downpour could create unwelcomed results. The rainstorm of the previous night had left more than just a cool morning in its wake. Several fresh fields in the vicinity of Eternos were saturated by the unexepected rainfall and faced potential ruin. In the late afternoon word came that Prince Adam and the Captain of the Guard would be needed. Unfortunately their visit to the museum with their guest Lady Velora of Porras was cut short and she was left, with numerous apologies, to wander the Royal Gardens. The soft gurgling of water in the man made streams and fountains, together with the warm afternoon created a calming affect. So absorbed was she in her inspection of an elegant fountain that she failed to notice Randor, King of Eternia and father to Adam standing a discrete distance away with his sentries.

He was the warrior king who had served Eternia, first as a dedicated soldier and then was personally chosen by the Elders to rule. He came to the Eternian throne not by seeking power but by having it thrust upon him. The Elders knew what they were doing and King Randor is admired throughout Eternia for his military intelligence, compassion, and willingness to render aid to all.

From her early days in Eternos Velora was witness to other things about the noble King Randor. It was clearly evident that King Randor loved his family and treasured his friends. As a child Velora would watch the tableau as an outsider, much like the children who plastered their noses up against the window of the shop that sold the most decadent sweets in the kingdom. She longed to be a part of such a family. The way the King would gaze upon Queen Marlena with adoration made her toes curl. It was almost like she was the only one in the room. Velora also remembered Adam's adoration for his father. His mischievous antics would produce a warm, hearty laugh in the King. A strong contrast to the man that was often seen by the outside world. In King Randor's presence Velora always felt the inclination to stand a little straighter then before. The King has a commanding presence and anyone could see that Adam, despite his more approachable demeanor, inherited his father's stature and dignity. Velora pushed down a girlish indulgance when she thought of Adam and what other attributes he may have inherited from his father.

"I trust your accomodations are to you and your mother's liking?" King Randor asked as he nugged her out of her daydreams.

"Oh yes your majesty. We were pleasantly surprised to discover that mother and I had the same rooms which we used so many years ago. In some ways it feels like we never left."

"That's nice to hear. Porras and Eternia have always been great allies and it is good to have the two of you among us again."

"Thank you sire."

"If I remember correctly you've always been your mother's travel companion yet in communications from the past few years she mentioned that your were pursuing other interests."

"I spent a good amount of time in the city of Drisdos, your majesty, doing research for my mother. She is well aware of my infatuation with architecture so she felt that the task would work towards my strengths. It was her hope that the environmently harmonic design of Drisdos' infrastructure would benefit some of the more secluded areas of Porras. Unfortunately, as I'm sure you're aware of, many of the villagers were less then enthusiastic about the idea. No one likes being told that their way of life could use some improvements."

"Very true. So you've become an expert on Drisian architectual design. That is quite unsual for a lady of the court."

"I prefer the term admirer. It has far less threatening connotations. Unfortunately I have to choose my battles. Many of my mother's colleagues do not take too kindly to someone half their age telling them that they aren't as informed as they should be, let alone a woman."

"You are indeed your mother's daughter Velora," chuckled goodnaturely. "You've grown into quite the young lady. I've enjoyed our chat but if you'll excuse me I must meet up with the second half of the Porras delegation. She's been waiting for far too long. Please enjoy your visit.  
I'm sure the Prince will be more then willing to escort you for the duration of your stay." And with a nod of the head from King Randor and a curtsy from Lady Velora in return the king was off in the direction of his offices on the other side of the palace.

Lady Velora was a frequent playmate of Adam's so many years ago and if their brief chat was any indication then she's grown into a lovely, witty, and intelligent young woman. She would make a fine match for Adam. A good queen should compliment her husband's strengths and aid his weaknesses.

It was not his role to choose Adam's potential bride but the boy certainly isn't going about the task in a way that he approves of. Choosing the future Queen of Eternia is no laughing matter. Finding love is hard enough without complicating it with matters of state. Randor was lucky. It's not every day true love falls out of the sky he thought with a smile. When Marlena broke the happy news of her pregnancy Randor made a vow to himself that he would do everything in his power to ensure the happiness of their growing little family. He would love them, raise them, and protect them. And when the time came he would let them follow their own paths in life and support them throughout. He would not mettle in their private affairs. He would let his children be individuals and let them discover their own interests, not what he wanted them to do. Yet despite all the best intentions Randor finds himself going against everything he promised himself with Adam. Perhaps if things had gone differently so many years ago he thought absently. The point of the matter is that while Randor has no desire to rush Adam. He is still young, but he would like his son to occassionally give some thought to what his flirtageous daliances with the females of the court could do to his inevitable decision to marry. No self-respecting girl would want to marry a playboy. It doesn't matter that marriage to Adam would bring this girl the crown and a handsome husband. Aside from those two obvious benefits King Randor is quite aware that his son sets many hearts aflutter throughout the kingdom. He is quite the charmer. In addition to that Adam is respectful, intelligent, funny, and extremely affable. Randor likes the reflection of himself and Marlena that he sees in Adam. There's no question in his mind that he is proud to have this young man as his son and heir but the boy isn't perfect. No one is and unfortunately those few blemishes are enough to cast doubt on whether Adam truly is prepared to inherit the throne.

As Randor looked up he realized that he'd completed the rather long walk to the other side of the palace and where he would meet the Chief Counciler to the King of Porras, along with his wife and his man-at-arms. He was completley lost in his musings that the walk went by rather quickly. "It's still far too early for those thoughts," Randor grumbled to himself. Thoughts of his son are usually reserved for late night contemplation. "No matter. On to business," he thought as the sentries posted before the doors to his office saluted and opened the doors to his awaiting audience.

--------------------

The laughter of a woman rang out in the early evening air on the grounds of the Palace of Eternia.

"Well that's not what I've heard," contested Velora.

"Oh well that must have been my evil twin," Adam whispered conspiratorially. "You see like all families we too have a deep dark secret and he happens to be it. We have to keep him locked up. When ever he gets out he causes a great deal of damage to the hearts of all the poor girls here. It's not pretty."

"I think I'd like to meet this evil twin," Velora said with a gleam in her eye, "He can't be all that bad. People can't stop gushing about him. And shame on you Prince Adam for keeping such a secret from me. I thought we were friends. Don't you trust me?" And with that Velora took Adam's arm and led him away to complete her tour of the palace. Perhaps she can convince Adam to let his "twin" come out to play Velora thought playfully.

---------------------

And beyond the horizon from where Prince Adam of Eternia and his companion flirted, past the Fertile Plains and near the edge of the Evergreen Forest stood a shadowy remnant of the past that linked the present to the future of Eternia. It was here where a search that had once appeared to be futile was about to receive an unexpected jolt.

Despite the passage of so many years Grayskull protects its own and across the vastness of space it continues to reach out despite the shadows that surrounds the source. So powerful was the stranglehold of the the shadows that Grayskull could never quite pinpoint its location. That is until now. It was not, however, a time for celebration but a time for urgency. A soul was now at a crossroads. There comes a point when the soul becomes so tainted with past indiscretions that redemption is hardly possible. If proper measures were not taken then all could potentially be lost.


	4. Ch 3: The Guardian

**THE GUARDIAN**

The Sorceress of Grayskull, a figure shrouded in mystery and the lone person charged with stewardship over the imposing structure that is Castle Grayskull. To the people of Eternia she is ubiquitous and someone who is praised in the same breath as the Ancients. What is known about her is essentially nothing that over the decades the people have created their own mythology about her. Some of it is based on truth but most of it is based on an idealized vision of who such a person like the Sorceress of Grayskull should be. Who is she? Has she always served Grayskull and if not, where did she come from? Everyone has their theories. What the people remain ignorant about as they speculate about the amount of power she possesses, is how isolated the Sorceress of Grayskull really is. As the guardian she has given up on everything representative of a normal life--family, companionship, age, and death--they all elude her.

Many years ago she was told that she would witness great pain and great joy. The speaker of those words spoke from personal experience and in both cases she was correct. But her story is not tragic. She willingly accepted the responsibility she now possesses. Nor is it romantic, her actions directly affect the lives of many people. In her role as Sorceress she has learned to strike a delicate balance between fulfilling her duties to Grayskull with her own personal needs.

In the past it was far easier for her to maintain the emotional detachment she had adopted to avoid compromising her objectivity. Her main responsibility has always been Grayskull and the safety of Eternia. Her personal feelings should never influence her decisions where they are concerned.

Yet with the prophecy that foretold of Eternia's champions as being the descendants of King Grayskull, the Sorceress became bound to the royal family of Eternia. Her emotional bond with the family grew in ways she should have safeguarded against, but it was through that bond that she became familiar with the man that would raise and love her only child, Teela. Seeing Teela well cared for and flourishing under the guidance of the King's closest friend Man-at-Arms only deepened her connection to the Royal Family. It was with them where the Sorceress of Grayskull one day went from impartial observer to active participant. She told herself it was out of duty for Grayskull and Eternia, which while true, was not entirely accurate. Ever since she let herself become emotionally involved with the well being of the Royal Family she's stretched the boundaries of what she should concern herself with. She feels the sadness that weighs down the King and Queen. There is an undercurrent of solemnity that veils even the most joyous of events. And on days like today when the Sorceress walks past the futile and numerous dimensional gateways and against the objections of rational thought, she chooses to willingly invade the privacy of others. It is the slim hope that something buried in the past will help unlock a mystery that has haunted only those who remember it. She is not a goddess but she is powerful. She cannot see the future but she can delve through the past. A trance like state is all that is needed as she settles onto her throne in the chambers of the massive main hall. It is during these moments that she is attuned with the people of Eternia and their memories overwhelm her like nothing else.

-------------------

_A surprisingly cold wind sweeps from the open window into the councilman's office and sends a small stack of papers fluttering to the floor. The councilman annoyingly walks around his desk and begins to gather his scattered work._

_"Have you heard? The Queen...Queen Marlena is expecting a baby!" exclaims his aid as he bursts into the room._

_The councilman looks at his aid with disinterest and then with the slightest hint of animosity mutters, "I guess that settles that question. Whether or not we can mate with her kind." His papers fully gathered he straightens up, closes his window, and returns to his desk._

_"I can't believe you're still so narrow-minded. The Queen has more than erased any doubts in my mind about her qualifications to rule. Randor made a fine choice. Their children will be fine Eternians and rulers."_

_"Half-breeds," the councilman mutters in contempt._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, half-breeds. They won't be full Eternians. That alien diluted their Eternian blood. They'll never be fit to rule," he finishes off. His words laced with scorn._

_"Well I have faith in our King and Queen. Cheer up now. Eternia is in safe hands. Oh Ancients, I'm late. I granted Melathka an audience. I'll see you at court."_

----------------

_The silence in a darkened hall inside the Palace Eternos is interrupted by a light purring and a small sniffle emanating from the reconstructed remains of another civilization's attempt at space travel. A small, green tail can be seen hanging outside the entrance to the craft._

_"Mother and father were talking about a baby. I heard them. You didn't hear mother cry but she was. Father too. I didn't know kings cried."_

_"You'll always be my friend right Cringe? In case they forget about me."_

--------------

_Two youngsters sit at a counter in a room filled with various electronic devices at several stages of completion. A young redheaded girl looks up from her book and looks towards her companion, who sits engrossed in his studies next to her._

_"What do you want for your birthday?" she asks._

_"That's easy. Orko's flying trick. I wanna fly."_

_"That's no fun. Orko does that trick all the time. Pick something better. Something you don't get anytime you want."_

_"A brother, someone to play with."_

_"And what do you call me, huh?"_

_"But Teela you're a girl and you get bored quickly."_

_"If I had a brother..."_

_"Well now, I see you two are finished," remarks the tall soldier who enters the workshop. He removes his helmet to reveal his brown hair gathered at the crown in a small ponytail._

-----------------

_The late afternoon is filled with revelry. Banners awash in a multitude of colors flutter in the Eternian breeze, as the citizens of Eternos strain to get a glimpse of the Royal Family. Everyone is dress in their finest--from the peddlers in the market, who have even given their tents a much needed wash to the dignitaries who were in the kingdom for the occasion. The Eternian Royal Guard, in their ceremonial armor and slate-blue capes and flowing headdress lined the corridors of the palace in allegiance to their kingdom and king._

_At the center of the excitement is the Prince of Eternia on the eve of his 16th birthday. Many of the citizens present search their memories for an occasion when they could recall Prince Adam dressed in anything other than practical attire. The prince looks slightly sheepish at all the attention but everyone agrees that he makes quite the regal impression dressed in understated grays and blues. The silver circlet on his temple shines in the setting sun. He is still young but his promise is evident._

_Randor, ever the pragmatic soldier, wanted to avoid excessive pagentry whenever possible but when word spread that the occasion was to be marked by a simple, low key ceremony the people of Eternos quickly voiced their disapproval. They'd all watched the boy grow up. He'd played with their own children from the market to the palace and had gotten into his fair share of mischief with them as well. Everyone felt like the young prince was one of their own and like any member of the family he deserved a ceremony worthy of the event._

_"On this day, I Randor, hereby decree that Adam, my only son is officially named my heir to the throne of Eternia. May he one day rule with compassion, strength, and honor. To my son Prince Adam, future King of Eternia!"_

_The roar of the crowd as they launched into cheers and applause could be heard for miles away._

----------------

_The day promises snow and lots of it. It would certainly slow down Randor's convoy from Avion. The passage of time never made today any less difficult._

_"Happy Birthday Adora," the Queen whispered softly to the air around her. "I hope that wherever you are that you're safe."_

---------------

"Adora..."

The long lost child of Eternia, of Grayskull and perhaps the greatest secret to be sequestered within the castle walls. For the sake of those that remain her existence remains solely the resident of lonely, late night thoughts and passing questions of "what if". She is barely allowed the courtesy of a whisper for fear of who might overhear. An innocent spirited away in anger and in revenge.

News of the royal twins impending birth set the kingdom into eager anticipation despite the ongoing conflict. With those tiny unborn children lay the future of the kingdom and of Eternia. When it was all over they would bury and mourn their dead, rebuild their homes,  
reseed their fields, and live for the future. In the midst of all that destruction and heartbreak hope was found in the miracle of life, unblemished from the horrors of the world. However, if news spread that their enemy, even in the face of such defeat was able to take one victory in the abduction of one of the royal twins, it would shatter the people's resolve to move past the events of their present and look to the future. Nothing can be more devastating than the loss of hope. It would permeate every aspect of their lives and would allow them to become easily susceptible to exploitation. The repercussions from the loss of the tiny princess would be felt for years to come. The Sorceress knew this, as did the King's Man-at-Arms, even as he tried vehemently to track the long gone perpetrator.

In the aftermath decisions needed to be made and plans put into motion. The mechanical remains of the Horde littered the fields of Eternia. Hordak was gone and so was the baby. What was left of the Horde had retreated long ago and Man-at-Arms' pursuit of Hordak resulted only in the discovery of scorch mark remains from a dimensional gate. Adora could be anywhere. Meanwhile, the people of Eternia remained oblivious to everything that had transpired...at least for the moment. The Queen watched over her son with unflinching vigilance. Her eyes promised serious consequences if anyone tried to harm him. King Randor's personal interrogation of surviving Horde Troopers yielded no results. His options were running out faster than he could think of them. Randor had never met the guardian of Grayskull but like all Eternians he had heard the stories. Grayskull stood within the realm of his kingdom but only a fool would try to have autonomy over it. Grayskull and its mystical guardian were his only hope in finding his daughter. His parting words before he left his Queen to speak with the Sorceress of Grayskull conveyed his determination.

"Adora will never be lost to us."

King Randor stood before her alongside his trusted friend Man-at-Arms. The diplomatic tact that had served him well all those years he fought for Eternia elluded him as he stood there outraged at her plan of action.

"With all due respect Sorceress. We cannot sit idly by and do nothing while our own daughter is held captive by that creature. You're asking a lot from my wife and I."

"You have no say in the matter. Right now you can do more for the people of Eternia than you can for Adora."

Randor's protests would have continued had it not been for the counsel of Man-at-Arms and with heavy hearts both men left Castle Grayskull in accordance with the Sorceress' proposal.

Nightfall came and when the people arose the following morning all memory of the Princess Adora had been wiped from their memories. Finding the lost princess became the Sorceress' lone responsibility. She alone had the resources needed. Resources that unfortunately continued to provide no results as the years went by.

Usually the only after affects of her trance would be emotional but this time a physical discomfort accompanied it. Her actions obviously did not agree with her if her current state is any indication. Today the memories were stronger and more vivid then they had ever been before and her body was only reminding her of what her conscience already knew--her actions no matter how much she justifies them are still intrusive and wrong. Yet the abduction of the young princess remains an open wound and it angers the Sorceress that even with the powers of Grayskull she has been unsuccessful at finding Adora's whereabouts.

Unbeknownst to the Sorceress something has awoken in Grayskull and as the Guardian she is the perfect vessel to be used as a conduit. Slightly disoriented and weak the Sorceress finds herself in the void beneath Grayskull. She's here for a reason. It calls to her, pleading to be heard. At the base of the void stands a lone pedestal, created from the same rock as Castle Grayskull. She hasn't been down here in years, not even when Adam claimed the Sword of Power. The sturdiness of the rock beneath her fingers as she runs her hand over the surface is a comfort. The Sword of Protection lays in its groove in a rather unassuming way. It's a beautiful sword, much like its twin, and intended for someone with a great destiny.

The jewel at the center, opaque and motionless, gives off nothing of the promise that is possible if in the right hands. Without the right person the sword is lifeless and left eternally waiting for its owner. As the Sorceress stands over the Sword of Protection in her receptive state she tentatively reaches out towards the jewel. The minute her fingers make contact with the cool surface of the jewel she is frozen as she becomes a receptacle for the precious knowledge it possesses.

-------------------

_The stench of death begins to encroach in the cavernous room and the Sorceress shuts her eyes tightly as if that could will the smell from her nostrils. She instantly regrets her action because when she opens her eyes again she almost doubles over in pain from what lay before her. The smell of death was now visual as she stands on the terrain just outside Castle Grayskull. No survivors. She stands in shocked silence as she looks towards the horizon and the blood red sunset. When she turns the movement overwhelms her causing disorientation and then darkness. The distinctive sound of someone retching nearby was all she could distinguish._

_"You're better than this. Stop it," a male voice spits out._

_"Don't ever mistake my affection for you as weakness," another voice whispers harshly, or is it the same voice?_

_"Again," a man barks._

_A clash of swords resonates._

_"Again."_

_They clash once more._

_"Again!"_

_A female voice screams in pain._

_"Again!"_

_Deafening silence surrounds the Sorceress until..._

_"No more. None of it. It has to stop," a young woman's voice says through staggard breathing._

_"I'm very, very proud of you," a familiar voice praises._

_"Move out!" a woman commands._

It was all a jumble of voices and no faces to attribute them to. Their source might have been indistinguishable but their words were clear.

And then suddenly, there it was, in her mind's eye. The answer to the question that has plagued them since that fateful day--where is Adora? Through the distance of space was a blue/green orb, shining against a backdrop of darkness. Its name she did not know but its location was now burned into her memory. At long last...hope.

Her tired mind works overtime processing the new information as she remains enveloped by the darkness. The Sorceress' eyes widen in astonishment for it was becoming jarringly clear to her now. It was never enough to simply pray for Adora's physical safety. Her emotional and psychological well being were neglected by everyone who simply assumed that her heritage would be enough in providing her guidance against the Horde. If the terror and disorientation she had just experienced were any indication they had grossly underestimated their capabilities. Adora is in far greater danger than anyone could have imagined.

Had the Sorceress been fully cognizant during her first vision she would have noticed that not once did she physically leave her chambers.

In the corner of the room, where there once was nothing before, stands a stone pedestal--smooth and simple in design but not in importance. On the surface are two sword shaped impressions. One vacant for several years now and the second holding another sword that is waiting to be claimed. The jewel in its center sparkles to life for the first time since its creation. Unfortunately no one is there to actually witness such a moment. The room's lone occupant is focusing intently on other matters.

"Adam...Grayskull," the Sorceress manages to whisper hoarsely before she collapses on the floor in exhaustion.


	5. Ch 4: Friends

A/N: This one wasn't supposed to take this long. Blame lies solely with Teela, she was being difficult.;-) I'm not entirely satisfied with the way it turned out but at least it's out and I can work on finishing off this first act.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**FRIENDS**

The heels of Teela's boots leave a hollow echo in the Palace corridors. She has no particular destination in mind having just finished writing up her observations from this morning's flood emergency. It's now in the hands of those better trained for such situations and Teela is now left with an unusually free evening. The main guard station reported business as usual, the tedious but necessary task of weapons inventory had already concluded, and now all other signs point to a quiet, uneventful night. Not even Orko is around to liven things up. Teela's meandering stroll leads her to the vicinity of the hangers, where she hears a rhythmic metallic clanging coming from behind the closed entrance. Once inside she sees the main hanger gates are open, providing a spectacular view of the gleaming state buildings below and the Fertile Plains behind them. The noise has momentarily stopped and Teela looks around perplexed at the stationary Wind Raider fleet. Finally the clanging makes sense when to her great surprise she sees Adam's head popping up from inside a Wind Raider's engine.

"You know if word gets out that the Prince is handy with a set of tools you might find yourself in another line of work. In case the whole King thing doesn't work out."

"I think you're on to something," remarks Adam with an easy smile. "But you know, it doesn't say anywhere that I can do both. Rule Eternia by day and make repairs under the cover of darkness. No one will ever be the wiser," As Teela comes closer he signals with his chin to a piece of equipment just out of his reach. "Hey can you hand me that gauge."

Spread out before her in her father's tool kit Teela correctly picks out the proper gauge used to run scans on the Wind Raiders.

"Lt. Krislin was the last person to take out this Wind Raider. I was with Duncan when he brought it back complaining of some faulty sensors. Given as how your father's been preoccupied lately I figured I'd give him a hand here with some repairs. Kinda take some things off his 'To Do List'".

"Between the Porras delegation and his new project I really haven't seen much of him lately," Teela confesses.

"Well you know how your father gets when he starts tinkering with a new invention. Everyone and everything becomes a distant second. I bet when he gets done we'll all be wondering how we got by without it. So any idea what the big secret is?"

"Something to do with mining, I think. He's got samples of every kind of rock and soil found on Eternia in his lab. Ram Man's been helping out as well."

A non-committal grunt is all Teela gets in response.

A companionable silence falls between the two as Adam continues to use the gauge Teela had handed him earlier. It was obvious to Teela that whatever the problem was Adam had fixed it and was now just double checking his work. Still, the very fact that Adam is in here working rather than elsewhere is very odd to Teela. It quickly dawns on her why exactly that is.

"So where _is_ her ladyship? During dinner I was under the impression that you were going to escort her to the observatory tonight."

"Since my father had generously offered me up as official escort so did I but apparently Velora has become quite the study on Eternian architecture. She's with her mother and Melathka going over old building plans."

"Oh really," she says in a voice that poorly veils her incredulity. "Architecture, huh, I would have never guessed she had her eye on some old buildings given as how pushy she was earlier."

At this Adam laughed. "Velora is looking for a husband Teela. I just happen to be in the way...this week."

"No, Adam...really? Do tell," Teela deadpanned.

"I wouldn't write her off completely though. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"And you came to this conclusion when? After she batted her eyes at you or during the time the two of you 'caught up'."

Teela notes that Adam at least has the decency to blush at her comment but he recovers from his embarrassment quite quickly before he makes an observation.

"You never used to have a problem with her before. What's changed?"

"I don't know. I guess she hit a nerve earlier today when she insinuated that the Guard had to fight dirty to keep up with Skeletor and his goons. Too many good men have died to have someone who's ill-informed tarnish their memory and what they stood for."

"She could have phrased things a little more tactfully," Adam says diplomatically as he looks up from his work.

"_Is_ there a tactful way to tell someone that their way of life is 'corrupt' and 'evil' because if there is I'd sure like to hear it."

His work now forgotten Adam turns to Teela and gives her his full attention.

"She was a little overzealous in her approach but at the same time put yourself in her position. Right now she's probably seen more of Eternia than either one of us. Meaning that from a young age she's also seen the effects of war on Eternia. In her mind war causes nothing but death and destruction. Given the impact warfare has had on her personally, diplomatic discourse is far more favorable to her then combat. Besides, we all can't make our mark in the world with a sword in our hand. We work with what we were given."

And with that Adam turns his attention back to the unexciting job of shining up the Wind Raider. Teela plays with one of Adam's removed brown gloves, mulling over what her friend has just said. It's annoying to her when he makes sense like that. Leave it to Adam to put a stop to her little tirade. He's no soldier but he'll make one hell of a diplomat. Velora will be pleased she thinks begrudgingly. Teela knows she's acting like a petulant child but she can't help it. The five year old in her doesn't want to let the matter go. Last time she checked the Captain of the Royal Guard shouldn't be acting like a child she thinks mirthlessly.

"It still doesn't give her the right ...broad sweeping statements ...it's arrogant."

Adam smiles and nods at her.

"Just try not to be guilty of the same thing you're accusing Velora of...Captain," finishes off Adam to punctuate his point.

Not liking the sour note that their conversation has headed towards, Teela decides to change gears and blurts out the first thing that pops into her head.

"Well just be careful because those stars in her eyes will have you married so fast you won't know what hit you...unless of course if that's what you want then..." Teela trailed off with a slight cough. She never said the first thing in her head was a sane thought. Today's just not her day.

"You don't have to worry about losing your whipping boy. I'm not getting married anytime soon despite what everyone says."

It happened only for a second and if she hadn't been paying attention she's sure she would have missed it but in that moment an indescribable something crossed Adam's eyes.

"When I do decide to marry, the woman I'll have by my side will be more than someone who can only by physically pleasing in private and politically," says Adam choosing his words carefully.

In recent years Adam's attraction towards Teela has grown from a mere curiosity of his late teenage years to the realization that Teela could potentially be more than the childhood playmate and best friend she's always been, Captain of the Royal Guard and personal body guard notwithstanding.

"I have a feeling she'll more than likely be a little unorthodox and probably ruffle a few feathers with her opinions," he finishes as he locks eyes with Teela and holds her gaze.

To her credit she doesn't back down at his blatant display of interest.

It's in instances like these that Teela does the unexpected and leaves him taken aback for days. Her attraction to He-Man is no secret. It's not overt by any means but at times there's an undercurrent of sensuality when they converse. She's confident in her abilities and that confidence gives off a heady concoction that leaves him transfixed. He-Man is viewed by Teela as an equal. He's someone who can watch her back and she his. As He-Man, Adam keeps his interactions with Teela, the Guard, and the rest of the Defenders on a professional level but it isn't lost to Adam that he, as himself, can't stand by Teela's side in combat. He sees his attraction to her as unrequited and something that he hopes will one day will loose its potency when another woman capture's his heart. So far that hasn't happened so instead he bids his social time trying to hurry the process along. Velora is lovely, interesting to talk to, and fun. He's certain his father would love for him to find a bride among the cultured ladies of Eternia and Velora certainly fits that mold. Then why does he set himself up for potential disappointment by trying to gauge Teela's interest in her childhood best friend? Because sometimes it provides interesting results, like right now. And in other times, circumstances can provide him with enough fodder to try his luck.

He-Man may be gifted with unparalleled strength and weapons prowess but Adam needs to work at it. It's while working with Man-at-Arms that he pushes himself to improve. After she returned from a session with some new Guard recruits an early morning staff practice with the seasoned soldier was recently stumbled upon by Teela. However it wasn't her unannounced arrival that had Adam pleasantly surprised. It was the odd look in Teela's eyes as she watched him maneuver the staff against her father. But perhaps most telling, in the early morning sunshine, was when she raked her eyes in a blatant and uncharacteristic way over his sweaty and naked upper torso. Adam found himself unabashedly amused when a concerned Man-at-Arms approached his flustered daughter. Apparently Teela was quite embarrassed to have been caught staring by her own father. It's completely superficial and later on he did feel a little guilty but at the time his male pride enjoyed the scene.

"I never realized how completely uneventful the evenings can be. It's so quiet," says Teela knocking Adam out of his little daydream.

At some point Teela had decided to give him a hand in shining up the Wind Raider because when Adam looked her way she stood there, rag in hand working on a smudge underneath the wing.

"So what you're telling me is that you're bored?"

Adam knows the answer to his question long before he asks it but he enjoys watching Teela squirm as she tries to find a less condemning way to confirm his suspicions. She fails. Any manner of time off is a novel concept for Teela and Adam knows this.

"Well yeah, but can you blame me. All the little details that normally keep me busy have been taken care of. The uploading of the guard rotations for next month, done. The orders to replace lost weapons, also done. Oh, and the background information on the new guests for the summit with Liatia..."

"But that's still a year away."

"Exactly."

"So where are you finding the time to do all those things?"

"That's just it, I'm not. It's that new assistant, Olan. He's a little overeager."

"Olan? Lt. Avi's cousin? I'm sure he's just trying to make a good impression with you being Avi's superior officer. I'm sure he'll ease off, eventually."

"To be honest I'm sure there's something I can dig up that needs doing to keep me occupied. There's never really a shortage of tasks. They're just low priorities."

For all her abilities to remain cool under pressure over the years Adam has noticed that Teela, like everyone else, has her share of quirks. She likes her to wipe down all the training weapons before she puts them away. Messy weapons lead to messy soldiers she says. And when something is brewing in her head she has the habit of strumming her fingers at frantic speeds just like she's been doing for several minutes now. She's up to something and Adam knows it.

"Well that's enough of this. I've got something to do."

"You're not going to hunt poor Olan down and make him see the error of his ways are you?"

"Adam you make it sound like I'm going to dunk his head into a water trough until he does what I say. We're merely going to have a little chat before his extreme efficiency drives me crazy with boredom. But after that's settled, and you'll appreciate this, I'm going to pick out a short book and relax," she states with a self-satisfied smile.

Adam couldn't help but stare at her dumbfounded after such a bold statement from the notoriously workaholic Captain.

"I'm sorry but I thought I heard the word 'relax' in there somewhere."

"You mock me now but I'll have you know that I am fully capable of taking some time off. Granted it'll be at least another ten years before I do this again, but it can be done."

Teela leaves her rag on the wing and turns to leave. The hair gathered at the crown of Teela's head in a half pony tail swings around as she makes an abrupt stop half way to the door and turns around to leave Adam with some parting remarks.

"Oh, and don't think the presence of our esteemed guests are going to excuse you from your early morning conditioning. 'Royal duties' are no longer a convenient excuse. Just so you know. Good night!" She finishes off with a light laugh.

A look of mock annoyance crosses Adam's face, "Hey Teela! Has anyone ever told you that you're bossy?"

"All the time," she responds with a grin. "It's one of my better qualities."

And with that Teela exits the hanger for good, leaving Adam alone in the vast room. The rag Teela had been using to help him wipe the Wind Raider lies discarded on one of the wings next to his own. He picks one of them as he stifles a yawn. A quick final run through with the rag and this Wind Raider should be ready to join the rest of the fleet stored in this hanger.

"Adam," So faint and weak is the Sorceress' call that he almost doesn't hear it.

"Grayskull."

Prior experience dictates that when the Sorceress calls Adam doesn't hesitate. There's no time to collect Cringer. Battle Cat will no doubt have to make a late appearance. Adam clears the tools and rags he'd been using, recovers his gloves, and jumps into the now repaired Wind Raider.

No one but the night guardsmen witnesses the Prince's hasty departure from the palace and into the horizon.


	6. Ch 5: The Summons

**THE SUMMONS**

Adam pushes the Wind Raider to its limit as it streaks across the Eternian night sky. Below him the tree tops of the Evergreen Forest reveal the harmonic sounds of night. In the past five years this is a journey he's become accustomed to making. The Sorceress, as Grayskull's guardian, is usually the first to alert him of any impending dangers, and it's his duty to stand as the first line of defense against all things that threaten Grayskull and Eternia.

Of all the upheaval that entered his life the day he accepted those responsibilities the emergence of a telepathic link between himself and the castle's guardian is by far the most benign. Initially Adam found himself wary of the castle's mysterious occupant but with time he became accustomed to her aloof nature. Yet after all these years he still finds it hard not to become worried when her calls for assistance come, especially given the amount of distress her voice recently carried. It alarmed Adam how brief their connection had been and his imagination ran wild with ominous scenarios; each one more worrisome than the last. Adam tried for the third time to reach Man-at-Arms on the Raider's communicator but he was still unreachable. Adam's absence would become noticeable by morning and he would have liked that Duncan be aware of the situation before he's blindsided with inquiries about the Prince's whereabouts. Man-at-Arm's wisdom and guidance have always been invaluable and he would have also liked to have conferred with the older man about what he potentially could be getting himself into. Regardless, leaving a message, no matter how enigmatic it may be, would raise too many questions by the wrong people.

"It would be for the best that you don't speak about your time here with others, Prince Adam," the Sorceress had told him cryptically the day he returned victorious from his first confrontation with Skeletor.

In the beginning he wasn't quite sure how to react to news about the mysterious warrior who had seemed to appear out of nowhere, and it took him a while before he could strike a delicate balance between the awestruck adoration that ran rampant through the people and the suspicion that originated from some members of the military and the Eternian council. When Teela first questioned his indifference towards He-Man she took his response as jealousy and rebuked him for his seemingly uncharacteristic and petty behavior. That promptly told him that perhaps apathy wasn't the way to go when people praised the accomplishments of He-Man. It sent a poor message for a member of the Royal Family to be unconcerned with a man who had done so much in keeping his family safe. Man-at-Arms, having already established a relationship with the Sorceress but that was still unknown to Adam at the time, was well aware that the Prince's lineage prophesized a great future that would even surpass that of his own father. According to Duncan exactly how it would come to pass had been unknown up until the moment he saw He-Man arrive in the midst of a battle like a beacon from the Elders. Man-at-Arms instantly saw his young protégé inside the commanding warrior but he also understood some of the apprehension that his arrival had caused. As someone who works closely with He-Man, Man-at-Arm's opinion of the warrior carries a lot of weight in the kingdom.

After years of inactivity Skeletor struck at the heart of Eternos and a battle between his father and enigmatic sorcerer ended with the King abducted at the hands of one of Beastman's griffins. He-Man had helped win a decisive battle against Skeletor and rescued the King against impossible odds. Many, especially those who witnessed the events first hand, were accepting of their new ally. A few others were intimidated by his formidable presence and questioned his motives. They didn't appreciate He-Man's secretive and solitary nature. Where did he rest his head when not in combat? Did his loved ones reside within the kingdom? Did he even have any loved ones? Too many unanswered questions left those who always need to know the answers to everything apprehensive.

On the other hand, just the opposite was the case with the majority of the people in Eternos and of the other kingdoms on Eternia. Speculation about He-Man's origins began to have a life of its own. Was he the last surviving member of a band of isolated barbarians, only now emerging out of Eternia's forests or mountains and looking to bring honor to his fallen kin by defending Eternia? Or perhaps he's a visitor from another planet lost in the cosmos much like their beloved Queen? Whatever his origin, the people look at He-Man, with his larger than life presence, with a sense of wonder and trust. It's the way people look at his father, Man-at-Arms, or the Defenders and now they were looking at him in that way. As He-Man Adam has been able to play a more active role in the safety of Eternia that wasn't centered solely around diplomatic negotiations. Prince Adam uses his head resolving issues of state and He-Man steps in when threats like Skeletor are concerned. It should have been the perfect combination of the two but some days run more smoothly than others. This mission, Adam could sense, was going to be a rough one.

Adam's transformations into He-Man have always been like a bolt of lightning, particularly his first one. It was him but yet it wasn't. The sensations of him physically changing are indescribable. He was larger, stronger, and faster. But what exactly were his limits? Did he have any? Appearances can be deceiving even with the Sorceress proclaiming him the strongest man in the Universe. It caused Adam concern that all his acquired strength and agility might one day fail to be enough and innocent lives would suffer because of it. Those types of concerns remained with him, even when he shed his He-Man persona and carried on as Adam, Prince of Eternia. In actuality, they're magnified.

The people have such faith and trust in He-Man that at times Adam feels like his work as He-Man should take precedence over his needs as Adam. So preoccupied does he become with the importance of his duties as He-Man that his reputation as Adam has gone through some changes. Prince Adam was once an open book. Nowadays that has become tempered by a slightly more reclusive quality. Covert maneuvers became his specialty. It's not easy for the crowned prince, whose attention everybody wants, to slip out of a room unnoticed. Courtiers found it mysterious, Teela headache inducing, and his father...well, he prefers that his son would stick around.

To his relief Castle Grayskull appears before Adam over a the ridge that marks the boundary between the Evergreen Forest and the land that surrounds the castle. A break in the cloud cover allows the iridescent moonlight to illuminate the ancient structure. The giant skull facade, which at first sight can be both menacing and frightening, fills Adam with comfort. A sense of foreboding had settled into the pit of Adam's stomach since he'd left the Palace. He's grateful that he doesn't find Grayskull besieged by Skeletor and his followers. Grayskull is more than just brick and mortar. It is a symbol of Eternia's mystical past and the resiliency of everything that is good in the world, even in the face of so much darkness. As long as Grayskull stands all is right with the Universe.

Adam brings the Wind Raider to a hover, allowing a cloud of dust to erupt from underneath the transport. He lands it discretely behind the few rock formations that can be found not far from the entrance of the castle. Inhospitable grounds protect it from the uninitiated and the curiosity seekers. The terrain outside of Grayskull is devoid of any life. Outgrowths of jagged rocks are scattered between the edge of the Evergreen Forest and the castle itself. With the lights of the Raider now off the only light comes from the stars above and the two Eternian moons as they peek through the ribbons of cloud cover. Adam's boots on the gravel create the only sound in the noiseless night.

The knot in Adam's stomach grows bigger. Unlike other instances the castle drawbridge doesn't lower at his approach. With no other alternative Adam pulls the Sword of Power from his scabbard and holds it aloft, commanding the castle to lower its drawbridge. Lightning crackles in the night sky and the drawbridge of Castle Grayskull slowly makes its way down. With one last look at the Wind Raider and to the distance towards Eternos, Adam enters Grayskull and the castle drawbridge begins to retreat towards its initial position.

In the years since he became the champion of Grayskull Adam has been inside Grayskull on numerous occasions. Should an intruder actually make it inside several safeguards are in place to keep them from going anywhere of actual importance. Adam is certainly no intruder but right now he has to navigate his way out of the castle's illusions. Multiple corridors provide him with several options and only one is the right one. The correct corridor will lead him to the main hall of Castle Grayskull. The others will not. In almost every single one of his previous visits the pathway to the main chambers had been lit with a series of torches. It is there that the Sorceress often awaits him. Tonight, however, those torches are extinguished and Adam is left to navigate the maze that is Grayskull on his own. And while it doesn't try to hinder his progress the castle doesn't aid him either. Adam makes his way through the darkened corridors on instinct alone. Finally he sees it. A soft glow highlights a hallway at the top of the stairs. Adam recognizes it from his previous visits and he allows himself to breathe a small sight of relief. He only hopes that his difficulties have not adversely affected the Sorceress' well being.

The main chamber of Castle Grayskull is its centerpiece. Torches line the vast chamber room, illuminating it in a soft light that dances as the flames flicker on their perches. The room is sparse. Statues of Eternia's Elders dwarf all visitors and they peer down serenely from their positions along the columns that make their way to the throne. Adam looks towards the throne, which lies embedded in a skull similar to the castle's exterior, expecting to see the Sorceress awaiting him. Instead he finds the throne empty.

Adam's heart rate begins to increase. She isn't here, which means that she could be anywhere within the castle. Adam's eyes scan the hall looking for anything that might indicate the Sorceress' whereabouts or give him some indication of the problem that has caused her distress. As he nears the foot of the throne Adam spots something at its base and he runs up to it with concern when he realizes what it is. The Sorceress' staff, which never leaves her side, lies abandoned at the base of the stairs leading upwards towards her throne. Then he sees her, half hidden in shadows and slumped over on the castle floor; her expansive wings haphazardly lying around her.

A distressed whisper escapes Adam's lips, "No." In an instant he is by her side. Adam carefully turns the Sorceress over trying to be mindful of not jostling her too much.

"Sorceress?" He asks, unable to mask the concern in his voice.

Her eyelids flutter as she fights to regain consciousness. When she does two large green eyes look around unfocused and lightly hazed.

"Sorceress, are you all right? What happened?"

Despite being held by him her eyes continue to dart around, completely unaware of Adam's presence, but at the sound of his voice her eyes are sharply redirected towards Adam. On her face Adam now sees a mixture of worry and excitement. Given her recent unconscious state she grabs his upper arm with a surprising vice grip and fiercely says, "She's alive Adam. You must find her."

Taken slightly aback by her words Adam barely responds in time to help the Sorceress lift herself off the floor. "Time is of the essence. She could be lost to us forever," she rambles on, with her wayward staff back in her possession. She's made her way to the foot of her throne. Gone is the weary woman Adam had found unconscious on the castle floor. In her place is the Sorceress of Grayskull like he's always seen her--strong and clearly planning something.

"Sorceress you're not making any sense. Who's alive? How--"

Adam stops short when he sees the look of surprise on the Sorceress' face. He follows her gaze to the far corner of the chamber. A long, stone pedestal stands half hidden in the shadows. He remembers that pedestal. Five years ago he stood before it unsure and a little frightened, with the Sorceress' words of encouragement in his head urging him to accept Grayskull and his alleged destiny.

He can still remember the emotions that ran through him the first time he held the Sword of Power in his hand. The sword was firm in his grip. He still doubted the Sorceresss claims that he could protect Eternia against the reignited threats of Skeletor but he was certain that the moment felt right.

The groove that held the Sword of Power is empty, just as he'd left it all those years ago, only this time the pedestal held another sword and Adam was absolutely certain that hadn't been there before. The fire from the torches animates the jewel at the center of the sword. If it wasn't for that jewel it would be an exact duplicate of his own sword.

"Whose sword is that?" He asks hoarsely. When had his mouth gone dry?

"She-Ra's," the Sorceress says simply.

The similarity between the name and his own alter ego doesn't escape Adam. "Who is She-Ra?"

"She is the light," she replies as she walks around the pedestal, effectively putting it between the two of them. "The Sword of Protection, they were always meant to work together. Two champions, cut from the same cloth."

"Two champions? Why is it that this is the first time I'm hearing of this?"

"Grayskull stands at the center of the Universe, Adam. There are many things that it sees but there are also things that it cannot. She was one of those things. A child of Grayskull, spirited away during dark times and thought to be lost forever. Take the Sword of Protection. Use it to find its rightful owner, Adam. Fully grown she is capable of wielding it. She is someone with the capacity for great goodness, much like yourself."

"How will I find her?" He asks still very much amazed with the revelation.

"Trust your instincts and do not doubt them. They will lead you to the one you seek."

"Sorceress I need more than that. You say she was a child but surely she's no longer that. Who is she? Why haven't I heard of this abduction before if she's so important?"

"Adam please you're wasting time," She says with rising urgency. "You have to find her now. I promise you that you'll get your answers."

"All right," Adam says with a sigh, "Let's get started." He had come to Grayskull expecting to see Skeletor at the castle's doorstep and instead he'll find himself on a quest for a missing person.

"Hold out your hands," the Sorceress commands.

He does just that and with a wave of her hands the Sword of Protection disappears from its groove and reappears in his outstretched hands. The jewel in its center holds his attention momentarily before he places it in his scabbard with its twin.

Without a word the Sorceress turns and walks out of the main chamber and down a nearby hallway. Adam follows obediently until they reach one of the hallways housing several of Castle Grayskull's dimensional portals. Intricately carved wooden doors provide the only barrier between Eternia and worlds unknown.

"I don't know where this leads to but she will be there. Of that I'm certain."

A wave of the Sorceress' arms opens one set of double doors.

"Be careful Adam. She's at a crossroads...a point of no return. Only you can do this. And remember, what the eye sees and the heart knows can sometimes be two different things."

With apparently nothing left to be said and far less information than he would have hoped Adam bows slightly in deference towards the Sorceress, walks through the strange doorway, and disappears into parts unknown.


	7. Ch 6: Friends or Foes?

**FRIENDS OR FOES?**

The first thing Adam noticed when he stepped out of the dimensional portal not too long ago was that it was daylight. He'd left Eternia well after nightfall and here the sun shone brightly up above. By its position in the sky Adam could determine that it was some time after midday. His surroundings seem tranquil enough. Blue skies, a warm sun up above and solid ground beneath his feet; anything could have awaited him once he set foot into the portal and so far he's not complaining. The terrain here is hilly with lush green vegetation. A small stream runs nearby and a dark shadow in the distance suggests a forest. A dirt road wide enough to accommodate travel looks like it's well used. Adam can easily distinguish evidence of heavy carts and frequent foot travel. A village must be nearby and Adam decides it's as good a place as any to start his endeavor.

Over the years Adam has found himself in a bevy of situations. Regardless of whether it was as himself or He-Man, he can think of instances that at first glance were far more daunting that his current situation. This time it's the onslaught of information that leaves him a bit off kilter. Perhaps it was egotistical but Adam had always assumed he was the only champion of Grayskull; his sole responsibility to protect and defend, for the good of Eternia and the balance of the Universe. It's a heavy burden but one he's come to terms with and that he accepts with complete humility. Now he carries news of a second champion, someone to share the responsibility with. A woman who was traumatically abducted as a child and more than likely has no knowledge of the events that unfolded after her birth. Now Adam has to shatter her existence here, uproot her from the only life she's ever known and force the Sword of Protection onto her, complete with platitude filled rhetoric. Adam remembers the day it happened to him well. It was a day he left behind youthful ignorance to serve a greater cause. The difference for him was that he always knew one day the crown and Eternia would come calling. He just never imagined Eternia would get a jump start and in the way that it did. Now Adam stands on a foreign planet with an important task and with the Sword of Protection inhabiting the same scabbard as the Sword of Power. Wherever this girl is, Adam hopes she's enjoying her last moments of innocence.

As Adam walks the nearby road, slowly the open spaces surrounding it begin to give way to the occasional farm house and finally the beginnings of a village. As Adam makes his way down the village's market a pair of eyes keeps a sharp lookout on his every move. They watch as he observes the wares peddled by the street vendors. They watch as he stays clear of the Horde Troopers posted in the market. And they watch as the two swords in his scabbard glisten in the afternoon sun.

"What are you looking at?" A voice asks the observer from behind.

"I've never seen him before."

A moment passes as the two observe the stranger.

"What are you thinking?"

"Well for starters he looks like he bathes," he jokes with a roguish grin. "Too clean to be a pirate or a Hordesman," he then concludes more seriously.

"The Horde has been recruiting spies in recent months."

"You think he's a spy for the Horde? I don't think so. Look at the fabric of his clothing. It's not showy but it's far richer than that of your average villager."

"Maybe he's putting his extra earnings to good use."

That remark earns his companion a good natured roll of his eyes. "Come on let's follow him."

"Bow, they're waiting for us."

"Glimmer I'm bored. This is the most excitement we've seen in weeks and in case you haven't noticed they aren't exactly the most punctual of people. We'll get back with plenty of time to spare. Besides, I seriously doubt they'd pick now to show up on time."

The look on Glimmer's face tells him she knows he's right. "Atta girl, let's go."

"No you go ahead," she says shaking her head. "There's something I want to do. I'll catch up."

Before Bow has a chance to respond she's off; her gray cloak billowing behind her.

"Killjoy," he mutters. With Glimmer gone Bow turns his attention back to the stranger who has progressed further down the street.

As Adam walks the market of the nearest village he could find he was beginning to reassess his original opinion of this unknown planet. Unlike the life and vitality that permeates the market in Eternos and others he'd been to on Eternia, this market could best be described as somber and desolate.

The people conduct their business in hushed voices and quickly disappear into the sparse crowd as it ebbs and flows. What little produce he sees is meager and the shopkeepers malnourished. The majority of the people he sees are clothed in rags that hang on their skeletal frames. Haphazard patches attempt to mend places where the threadbare fabric has given way. Some people walk stooped as if their bodies still believe that they're hard at work on some back braking labor. Adam is self consciously aware of how much he sticks out among this group of people.

Silent, armored foot soldiers stand in pairs at every corner. Their slited eyes burn bright red as they turn and watch the villagers. A blood red insignia is etched onto their armor. The knot that had been in the pit of Adam's stomach since he first saw them grows with each passing moment. A wave of denial threatens to wash over him until reality finally allows him to squash it. Adam's eyes widen in recognition. He knows it well. The latest chapter of Eternian history speaks forebodingly of it. It is an image that not even 24 hours ago Velora had confessed to him as having haunted her nightmares for years and now he walks right by it, unable to do anything about it--the Horde.

Adam is guided out of his initial shock as a rising commotion in a secluded corner of the market begins to draw a number of wandering eyes and a small crowd gathers. A few of the people in the back crane their necks to try and get a better look. Fully aware of how conspicuous he must appear Adam hugs a nearby wall as he nears the source of the disruption. Sandwiched in between a wall and a small nook Adam can remain partially hidden yet allow his height to give him a slight advantage over several of the people gathered in the back.

"These are illegal citizen," reports one of two Horde soldiers standing near a very frightened and frail older man. He holds up a tarnished, small dagger for all to see.

"Please I meant no harm. I merely wanted to trade it for some fruit. Ask him," he says as he points to a nearby shop keeper, "He'll tell you. It's a simple trade. No one gets hurt."

"Weapons are illegal," the other solider reiterates. "The Horde does not tolerate rebel sympathizers."

If the silence that envelops the market isn't deafening enough a collective gasp sweeps through the crowd as does the look of fear in their eyes.

"Oh no please! It's a misunderstanding. I'm no sympathizer. The blade is useless. I wanted some fruit for my granddaughter's birthday. I promise," The man begins to weep uncontrollably as the soldiers begin to lead him away, unswayed by his pleas. "My family!"

And everyone just watches. Heads cast down and mouths clamped shut. No one speaks up for the man. No one offers a word of support. They've got families of their own as well. They can't afford to become embroiled in the matter and they squirm nervously relieved to have the problem over with; just as long as it isn't one of them.

Adam also watches on, his conscience enraged. It isn't so much anger for the inactivity demonstrated by the villagers but for the feeling of helplessness that he feels. His face is stone still and his knuckles white from the ever tightening fist he's making. He doesn't know who these rebels are but it's clear that the man is being detained on very flimsy evidence.

And so Adam makes his decision. So much for keeping a low profile. Common sense be damned.

"Wait!" Adam calls as he shoulders his way from his place in the back through the throng of people.

At the sound of his voice the two soldiers stop in their tracks, look toward one another, and then back in his direction. One takes hold of the villager while the other walks right up to him.

And he's big...very big.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"Rebel sympathizers will be dealt with."

"Yeah you've said that already. All I'm saying is that dagger probably couldn't even slice bread let alone be used as a weapon. Why not just leave him with a stern warning and let him be on his way. His family's waiting for him."

The Trooper only looks at him for a second before redirecting his attention to the hilts of the swords in his scabbard.

"Weapons are illegal. All rebels will be executed."

The Trooper before him hits a com unit on his belt. "Rebel spotted," his robotic voice accentuates and the crowd that had gathered nervously disperses. Children are silently ushered indoors, shutters are closed up and all that remains in the silent marketplace are Adam, a frightened old man, two Horde troopers, and the promise of more any minute now. Dark alleyways around him lead to parts unknown so Adam draws his sword in preparation for conflict. He and the old man are getting out of this alive.

With almost pinpoint accuracy a stun beam is fired by the closest Trooper, breaking the standstill they'd found themselves in. Adam dodges to the right just in time but not without feeling trace amounts of its heat near his shoulder. A small, singed hole on a stone wall shows the point of impact.

Undeterred by the miss the soldier fires again. The shop facades provide little protection and Adam finds himself on the defensive, using his sword to block the red hot beams. At the rate he's going Horde reinforcements will arrive before he can do anything worth doing.

His eyes pick up the forgotten dagger that had sparked this string of events and a plan of attack quickly forms in Adam's mind. With all his strength he launches his sword at his adversary. Just as expected the Trooper avoids contact with the sword. Instead the sword lodges itself into a beam breaking it in half and causing the fruit it supported to cascade onto the ground.

That provides enough of a distraction for Adam to scramble towards the cast off dagger and jump the Trooper from behind, but instead of taking him down as he'd hoped Adam finds himself several feet off the ground on the Trooper's back being flung around as it tries unsuccessfully to remove him. With dagger in hand Adam drives it underneath the soldier's helmet trying to dislodge it.

Adam can feel the heat from the other Horde Trooper firing at him as it tries to aid its partner. Sparks begin to emerge as the helmet begins to pry loose. In a last ditch effort the Trooper stops its manic movement and rams itself and Adam into a wall several times. The force of the impacts nearly works as Adam begins to lose his hold on the Trooper's back.

Finally the helmet comes off completely and Adam falls to the ground, the wind partially knocked out of him. The headless Horde Trooper takes a few tentative steps forward, its hands reaching towards where its helmet once stood. It stops and unceremoniously tips over, a plume of smoke emanating from the gaping hole.

At that moment the second Trooper leaves its prisoner and begins to move towards Adam. Just as Adam stands up to face it out of nowhere a pair of arrows appear, piercing the eyes of the Trooper and blinding him to Adam's location. A hooded man stands a few feet away, lowering his bow as he prepares to pull another arrow out of his quiver. He launches several more arrows at the remaining soldier piercing its armor and immobilizing it. Like its companion smoke begins to escape at the damage site before it too falls to the ground.

The marketplace is quiet, devoid of any villagers. Robotic remains lie scattered at his feet.

Another hooded figure runs up to him and grabs him by the arm.

"We don't have time. More are on their way," says a female voice as she drags him away.

"Wait," says Adam as he makes his way to the old man who still remains, partially hidden behind some barrels. "Are you all right sir?" Adam asks with concern.

"Yes, yes I am. Thank you. You put yourself at great risk for my foolishness. I'm eternally grateful."

"It wasn't foolishness," says Adam handing over the dagger. "Keep it well hidden," He then rushes to dislodge his sword from the beam and returns it to his scabbard.

Adam and his two cohorts scramble into the adjacent alleyways dodging curious villagers as they make their way to the outskirts of the town. Behind them Adam can hear the collective stomp of the Troopers gathering at the site of their skirmish.

It's all a flurry of dizzying activity as the three of them crash through the backdoor of an isolated farmhouse. The frightened faces of small children stare up at them as eating utensils and bowels clatter on the earthen floor. They're quickly ushered into what can be described as a hole in the ground with a few support beams to keep the earth above from crashing on top of them.

The entrance is sealed and the three of them are launched into darkness.

After a few moments of awkward silence the woman sighs, "We're going to be here awhile."

Someone snaps their fingers and a soft light begins to emanate from a corner of the room where the woman stands, cloak discarded and an orb of white light resting on her outstretched hand. She releases it and it floats to the center of the room and hovers, providing just enough light to make out the features on everyone's faces.

She's young, possibly just a few years younger than he is and very pretty.

Her short hair is gathered in a small, messy ponytail. A few strands have loosened to frame her face. Perhaps it's the light but her hair appears to give off a slight lavender hue. A low slung holster houses a stun gun of some kind and an additional shoulder holster carries an equally menacing weapon. Her delicate frame is in direct contrast to her no-nonsense demeanor and artillery. She's slender, wearing a slate blue sleeveless body suit with knee high boots. The fabric is beginning to fray ever so slightly, especially around the knees. The decorative adornment on her bare upper arms and down the neckline to her waist suggests a hint of regality. She's seen better days that's for sure.

Her male companion haunts a far wall with an unreadable look. He's lowered his hood to expose only his disheveled, dark red hair which is slightly longer than his own and which partially shields his eyes. A prominent amount of stubble is present on his face. The dark look in his eyes reminds Adam of the men that lurk in the dark corners of Eternian taverns. Life has hardened them and they don't trust easily.

"You make it a habit of drawing attention to yourself like that?" The man asks with an amused timber and surprisingly enough with no hint of accusation.

"Not particularly, no."

"You gotta name?"

Adam glances at the third person hidden away down there and notes her looking at him intently. She's playing close attention to his mannerisms. Like the Horde Troopers in the village the presence of the two swords doesn't escape her gaze. Adam watches the two strangers as he weighs his options. Leaving the confines of the cellar puts him at the mercy of Horde soldiers in an unknown planet and further endangers the lives of those harboring them. And that's assuming he can get past these two. For the most part the young woman has only observed the proceedings but he doesn't doubt her ability to use her weapons, not to mention her unique ability. The man has already shown himself to be a proficient archer.

"My name is Adam," he finally volunteers. He doesn't know if these two are friends or foes but he can't deny that they helped him out of a precarious situation. Perhaps sharing his name will be a suitable sign of trust.

"Well, Adam, why don't you settle a minor disagreement we've got going on. You're not from around here are you?"

They've been observing him for a while. Why doesn't that surprise him?

"No, I'm not," Adam answers the man cautiously. "I'm looking for someone," he adds.

Both strangers look at him like they're expecting him to further elaborate on his very vague statement. When it became apparent to them that he isn't going to volunteer anymore information both individuals glance at each other in silent communication before returning their attention to Adam.

"That's it, huh," says the man. "Well that was anticlimactic. So much for breaking out of this lull," he concludes as he moves away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Don't mind him," says the young woman, speaking for the first time since she lit the small room. "He's been a little stir crazy lately. We understand your reluctance to share. These are dangerous times and sometimes the enemy can have a friendly face but..." she pauses as if searching for the right words, "we're in a delicate situation. You've seen us, and more importantly you've seen us associating with Tilden. He's a friend and someone who is risking a great deal in sheltering us. Now getting back to what I said earlier about enemies having friendly faces. You're wary of us, but let me assure you that the feeling is quite mutual despite your actions in the market. When the danger to us has passed it's going to be hard to just go our separate ways without wondering whether or not your next stop is going to be the Fright Zone."

Adam nods thoughtfully at everything the young woman has just finished saying. He wants to trust someone and if there's anything previous experience has taught him is that allies are a wonderful asset in difficult situations.

"I can assure you that's not my intention, for what it's worth. I don't want any trouble and I think we'd all like to get out of this no worse for wear. If it's a show of faith that you want I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement. However I just have to point out that despite our mutal suspicion of one another I think I've been pretty cooperative. And right now you definitely know more about me than I know about you. Trust goes both ways."

With that said Adam moves away from his two room mates. 'The ball is in their court' as his mother would say. He has a job to do and as much as he'd like to have potential allies on this foreign planet he can manage without them. He would much rather not though. Adam's short time in the village has told him that the Horde is well established on this planet. Back at the village there was the suggestion of a resistance force of some kind. Are these two members? Right now it certainly seems like it.

Adam's gaze falls on the few crates that are scattered within the small space, as are a few barrels. The leafy green stems of vegetables are barely visible peeking out. Apparently potential outlaw rebels aren't the only secrets the cellar conceals. Even in the dim light Adam can tell they're of far better quality then the ones he'd seen in the market. In their mad dash to the farm house Adam didn't recall seeing a field for crops but a small garden isn't entirely out of the question. It still seems unlikely though given the destitute conditions in the village. The man sees him eyeing the barrels and clears his throat in disapproval before returning his attention to his companion.

Annoyed Adam purposely gets closer to the crates and barrels. When the archer sees this he turns to confront Adam but is stopped by the young woman when she grabs his arm holding him back.

"Come to our camp," she tells Adam. "There we'll find out whether or not we're on the same side."

Adam responds with a curt nod, satisfied with the decision. Revealing their camp to a potential enemy shows a tremendous amount of faith in their own judgment.

How much time goes by after that Adam can't say. The orb of light released earlier continues to give off its muted light and shows no sign of tapering off. His companions stay in their corner of the small room having a quiet conversation marked with the occasional head nod and frustrated sigh. For his part Adam busies himself with trying to recall everything he could remember from his lessons about the Horde Wars. When his thoughts wandered into the dangerous territory of imagining what Eternia would be like if the Horde had emerged victorious he consoled himself with wondering about what was happening back on Eternia in his absence. He didn't get very far when small streams of dirt loosen up and skitter down as someone up above lifts the door to their little hideaway. A column of sunlight filters through the doorway.

"Time to go," the woman says from her corner leaving no room for argument.

* * *

A/N: As my personal profile says updates on this story will unfortunately be sporadic. I've got some major things up at work that require a lot of my time so it's hard to fit in anytime to write right now. Hopefully that should end once we get the event we're working on over with. Although, occasional bouts of creativity hit me for other pieces I've got in the works. It really helps that at least this fic has a lot of major parts already written. It's just a matter of fine tuning them. Until then thanks so much for those reading and sticking with it. 


	8. Ch 7: The Rebellion

**THE REBELLION**

The setting sun leaves the early evening sky awash with rich and brilliant colors. The dusty trail that leads out of the village sees the occasional peddler as they each make their way home after a long day. Their creaky wagons leave fine clouds of dust in their wakes, some still burdened with unsold wares while the barren shelves of others announce a successful outing. Yet 'successful' is a debatable term, for the day's earnings are almost always meager and rarely enough for any of their families. Despite the empty wagons their currency pouches are nearly as empty but they'll have to do. That same dusty trail would make more sense for travel but as Adam is quickly coming to realize, his new companions would much rather avoid being out in the open for very long and that includes the roads. Secretive wouldn't even begin to describe these two. They use the cover of twilight for travel. They walk quickly and they travel light. A low lying mist settles into the valley as they walk. At times the mist makes it difficult to see but through the haze Adam can see the beginning of a forest. From his vantage point it doesn't look like a place he'd want to be lost in.

They reach the foot of the forest just as the final rays of the sun disappear into the distant horizon. Numerous stars now fill the darkening sky and the three of them stand by the boundary that separates the unknown expanse of the planet with the unknown interior of the forest.

"These woods are enchanted," the young woman explains. "They will welcome you if you are a person of good character."

"And if I'm not?" asks Adam, filled with curiosity as he tries to see past the thick foliage before him.

"Then you're not going to know what hit you," Comes his answer courtesy of the archer, clearly amused by the prospect.

"Then let's get this over with, huh," Adam says before he trudges on into the forest without a look back. Had he looked what he would have seen were the surprised looks his traveling companions shared before they followed him into the undergrowth of branches and massive roots.

"Well how about that," Adam heard the man faintly say.

Once on the other side of the brush the two rebels meet a patiently waiting Adam.

"I guess this means I pass doesn't it?" Retorts an affable Adam.

All the man does is snort slightly in amusement but clearly accepting. The young woman shrugs her shoulders and gives him a slight smile.

"Can't be too careful these days," The archer offers his hand in greeting. "The name's Bow," Adam grasps it with a firm grip and returns the gesture warmly.

"Glimmer," says the young woman mimicking Bow's friendliness. "Trust _does_ go both ways Adam. Sorry for the rude reception but we had to be sure. We've been burned in the past."

Adam nods his head in understanding and he offers her a smile that he hopes conveys that.

"Well now that we're all done hugging, I say we get a move on before Rollin starts thinking that he's in permanent control of the Rebellion." Bow directs at Glimmer, who nods her head in agreement.

The onset of night brings with it a new set of problems. The woods are difficult to navigate in the dark but Adam trusts in the familiarity that Bow and Glimmer clearly have. The occasional illumination provided by the moonlight allows Adam the only glimpses he receives of the alleged enchanted foliage.

The trees are sturdy and tall, their canopies reaching far into the sky. Massive, gnarled roots hint at their age. The forest is old, very old. Adam notes the absence of the sounds he normally associates with forests before he realizes that he's thinking in terms of Eternian forests and this is clearly not Eternia.

Something else is bothering him but it takes him a while before he can identify the odd sensation. Despite the noticeable absence of wildlife Adam feels numerous eyes upon him all around. There is life in the tree tops and it moves far faster than the naked eye. His companions trek on, undeterred by the presence in the trees. A soft cacophony of whispers emanates from the trees and it is only a matter of time before it becomes unsettling. Adam hopes their destination is not too far off.

"We're not as standoffish as we may appear but it is necessary," Bow says without preamble and no doubt sensing the slight uneasiness Adam is feeling.

"We've been a little paranoid lately. There was an incident a while back. A nearby merchant had been feeding us information about Horde supply lines. On what was going to be his first trip to our camp the woods rejected him. It caught us all off guard. Turns out he'd started selling information about us to the Horde. These are desperate times and he could no longer feed his family. Loyalty to us was sacrificed so that his children could go to sleep on full stomachs. It's kind of hard to feel betrayed in instances like that, you know."

"You get a lot of that? Desperation causing your allies to turn against you?"

"It's happened before if that's what you're asking. It's a setback, but we always bounce back."

"We have to," adds Glimmer solemnly from behind him.

They continue the rest of their journey in companionable silence. The further in they travel the less dense the trees around them are. Eventually they arrive at a small clearing that houses a communal fire and a scattering of tents. Camp spots are located among the surrounding trees but what draws Adam's attention are the people that populate the camp. He's a newcomer and they eye him with skepticism. Their gazes shift momentarily amongst themselves and the two rebels he accompanies. Were it not for their slightly improved physical state they'd remind Adam of the people he'd seen in the village earlier. Haunted, resigned, and merely trying to survive. This Rebellion is in need of supplies. They have too many mouths to feed and barely the means to do it but he gathers that the alternative would be denying them the shelter they so desperately need.

"I'll catch up with you later." says Glimmer as she surveys the camp. "Why don't you show Adam around Bow and find out about our expected guests."

She's a mystery Adam thinks to himself as he watches Glimmer walk away, and far too young to be so haunted. For a moment Adam can't help but recall the Sorceress' words to him. He's looking for someone with the ability to do great good and to take on the mantle of Grayskull. If what he's seen of Glimmer's dedication is any indication she would certainly be a worthy candidate but he also has to trust his instincts and at the moment his gut is telling him to keep looking.

"Aye, aye fearless leader," Bow says in mock salute but not maliciously and his delivery earns him a belated smile from Glimmer when she turns around. "Come on Adam. We're going fishing for information," He says eyeing someone in the distance.

"You're late," the man they approach says without turning his back. He's crouched down repairing a broken wagon wheel. Awkward leather splints and missing axels show signs of previous patch up jobs. All the wheels on the wagon do.

"Well the camp is still standing so it obviously wasn't as big a responsibility for you as I thought. What's the matter Rollin? Did you miss me?" Bow asks as he slaps the other man's back just a little too hard.

"They haven't showed," Rollin says, ignoring his fellow rebel's comments and grunts in frustration at the unyielding axel and wheel in his hands.

"Yeah big surprise there. Is it just me or is this going to be a big waste of our time?"

"I'm starting to think that too," Rollin responds before turning around from his task and takes in Adam's presence for the first time. The man looks Adam up and down skeptically as he wipes the sweat from his brow. Easing himself up Rollin raises an eyebrow towards Bow in query.

"Rollin this is Adam. Adam…Rollin. It's why we were delayed. Adam here decided to stand up for a villager on the receiving end of some Horde bullying. He's quick on his feet this one."

The skepticism in Rollin's eyes quickly dissipates and in its place Adam can see a burst of optimism and energy.

"So I take it you'll be joining us Adam? We can always use people who have a knack for sticking up for the wronged."

It pains Adam that he's not going to be able to contribute as much as he'd like. The Rebellion is obviously in a long term struggle and not even He-Man would be able to make the impact they needed in the limited time he's got.

"I'm more than happy to help as much as I can but I'm really just passing through. I have obligations elsewhere"

"Too bad eh?" Bow comments with the slightest twinge of disappointment in his voice.

"Especially in light of the losses from the Gris disaster," Rollin adds as he turns his attention back to Bow. "So what do we do now? Continue to sit on our hands and wait."

"There's not a whole lot we can do. If they want to grace us with their presence great but until then I'm through planning my day around them."

"Glimmer seems to think that they can provide us with valuable information."

"Oh I don't doubt that but right now these trees are providing more information on the Horde then the Wanderers are. They aren't here."

Ever since the cellar Adam had caught bits of conversation between Bow and Glimmer concerning a late appointment. However Adam had yet to acquire much information on the elusive group they were waiting for. The confusion must have shown on his face because Rollin takes the opportunity to rag on his associate.

"You're a rotten host Bow. You know that right? We're waiting on a nomadic group known as the Wanderers," Rollin tells Adam. "They mostly stick to themselves but some made contact recently and expressed interest in providing information. Unfortunately their time telling abilities are less than stellar."

"We've been awaiting their arrival for almost a week now. Personally I think they're no shows…probably changed their minds." Adds Bow.

"You crossed the Horde when?" Rollin asks Bow, now a little distracted by his abandoned repair job and effectively changing the subject. "In the afternoon?"

"Yeah, about midday."

Rollin continues to look at his work on the wagon. He crouches back down looking like he wants to give it another go.

"Ok I'll ask around and see if anyone's picked up any rumblings from the Horde. With any luck they'll pull out. That village has nothing they could possibly need."

"That's reason enough as far as they're concerned."

"Yeah well they're there just to spite us if you ask me." With one final half-hearted swing of his mallet at the bind holding the broken wheel spoke Rollin straightens up. "Well this one's shot," he says frustrated before offering Adam his hand in farewell, which Adam takes. "Good meeting you Adam."

He watches as the stocky Rebel makes his way towards a small gathering of people not far from them. They're gathered around a small fire with a pot simmering above it. A young girl, who looks no more than thirteen, greets him with a smile and a mug, which Rollin graciously accepts. Adam can't help but think of the parallels between Rollin's fruitless work and his own simpler task. Just a few hours ago _he_ was engaged in the same work as Rollin. A broken Wind Raider or a broken wagon, both were essential for their owners but in the Royal Fleet one out of commission Raider would hardly be noticed while the Rebellion's wagon was sure to be missed. Adam turns towards Bow prepared to inquire about the Rebellion's other modes of transportation but he hesitates when he sees that Bow's attention is already elsewhere.

Both men watch as a short distance away Glimmer sits on a log surrounded by a healthy number of small children. She reaches into a small pouch and pulls out an assortment of multicolored spheres and distributes them amongst the children.

"Of course," says Bow as he smiles knowingly.

Adam too smiles at the young woman's gesture. The children squeal with delight at what is obviously a rare indulgence and multiple "thank yous" ring out from the group before they run way to savor their treats. When Glimmer rises she turns to see the two men observing her actions. They are greeted with a wide and mischievous grin before she retreats into a nearby tent.

"That girl has more of her mother in her then she cares to admit. Wouldn't you say Bow?"

At the sound of the voice both men turn towards its source. Poking a stick into a small fire beneath a tree sits an aging old woman. Underneath the wide brim of her tattered hat resides a massive mop of white hair. Bow motions with his head for Adam to join him.

"Don't let Glimmer hear you say that."

Two tiny black eyes peer up at them in close scrutiny. She then turns her attention solely towards Adam and cocks her head sideways in a manner that is very reminiscent of his father when he knew Adam had been up to mischief.

"Stranger in a strange land I see…a long way from home indeed. Well, now don't just stand there let's have a better look at you shall we. Give it here."

Adam shoots Bow a confused look but all he gets is Bow trying to stifle a laugh.

"Why your hand son," She demanded. "I don't have all day. Give it here."

The woman first inspects his right hand, turning it over and pulling on his individual fingers. Then she repeats the same procedure on his other hand before motioning for him to bend his head toward her so that she could rifle through his hair. By the time she starts peering into his ears like they hold the secrets to the Universe Adam is getting more than just a little embarrassed.

"All right, all right I think that's enough. Not even my own mother looks at me that closely."

The woman gives a deep harrumph clearly not happy at having her inspection interrupted.

"You shouldn't be so impatient or you'll get yourself into a world of trouble. Like this one here." She waves her hand at Bow. "Never looks before he leaps and always winds up coming back with broken bones and scrapes."

"Come on Madame. You're making me look bad."

"You do well enough of that on your own Bow." Is the woman's only response for which the brash Rebel looks appropriately chastised.

But the mysterious Madame, as Bow called her, then ignores Bow in favor of continuing her visual inspection of Adam. There is something behind those two dark eyes, a knowledge that tells him that she knows more than the vague allusions she's voiced.

"We've never seen your kind here," She says with curiosity lacing her worlds. "You _are_ a long way from home."

The evening still shows the presence of the day's warmth and under Madame's scrutiny Adam is starting to feel uncomfortably warmer. Beside him Bow shifts in interest towards the enigmatic older woman and himself, the guarded stranger. At this point he's revealed the basic goal of his reason for being here but perhaps being in Madame's presence with Bow around isn't such a good idea. Her comments are making Bow more curious than he'd prefer he be.

"I'm just looking for someone," he says, giving her the same information he's already shared.

"And you will find her," she responds in a somewhat assured way which piques Adam's interest.

"I never said this person was a she." Adam answers back still fully aware of Bow's presence but choosing to proceed with caution.

"You didn't have to dear. You didn't have to."

"You know I'd really like to talk some more," Adam tells the woman before glancing cautiously over at Bow. "But we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Adam." He says flashing what he hopes is his most charming smile and moves to sit down next to her on the log.

But what Adam doesn't expect is to hear a voice cry out in anger from somewhere in the vicinity of his feet.

"Hey! Watch where you plant those feet!"

A sudden jerk by his boots causes Adam to take a cautious step back. A ratty, old broom had rested by the log that 'Madame' sat by and while out of place in Adam's opinion he hadn't thought much of it. He really needed to stop thinking about this place with Eternian standards because the once nondescript broom is now very much animated, straightening itself up and very irate with him.

Its stiff bristles rustle together and two thin arm-like appendages have emerged from what was once the stem. Clearly disgruntled the broom moves to dust itself off.

"Can't get any sleep around here." It mutters, tossing an angry look towards Adam.

"I'm…,"Adam clears his throat as he tries to figure out who to address. "Sorry about your…your broom." Adam manages out.

"And who are you calling a broom, huh?" Snaps the broom as it straightens up to its full height, which is no higher than Adam's waist.

It was apparently the wrong choice of words because now the broom is fuming. Before Adam can make the situation worse Bow steps in to diffuse the situation.

"Come on Adam. They'll be plenty of time for you to chat with Madame Razz later."

The angered Broom continues to make a racket towards Adam as he and Bow make a hasty departure.

"Did you hear him, Madame? Did you hear what he called me?"

"Oh shush now. It's what you are."

------------------------------------------------------------

"She's very odd."Adam states as the two men walk away.

"She's also very old. She's got a gift at getting to the very core of a person's character. There's no fooling Madame Razz." Bow remarks looking Adam straight in the eyes. "And it looks like she hit a chord with you." He adds carefully.

From what he's seen Bow _is_ on the impulsive side but he's also observant. No amount of hoping on Adam's part was going to get Bow to look the other way as far as Adam is concerned.

The two men finally settle among a scattering of rocks and overgrown roots. Up above a blanket of stars illuminate the night sky and the moon, so large and welcoming, gives Adam comfort. Bow has retrieved his collapsible weapon and moves to tighten its string. The camp is hardly boisterous but as more people gather for their evening meals there is an increase in ambient sound.

He'd almost begun to relax when out of the corner of his eye Adam catches movement in the air approaching them at a fast rate. He barely has time to warn Bow before the creature swoops down.

"Whoa!"

Bow manages to duck down fast enough to avoid contact but at his feet land two small lifeless rodents. The source of the disturbance, a small owl, sits perched on a low branch of one of the trees.

Adam toes the lifeless rodents with his boot. "And this means what exactly?" He asks the clearly irritated rebel.

"It means it's time for my daily dose of mockery and abuse."

Confused Adam tries to correlate Bow's words with the small, quiet owl that merely sits in his tree and observes the two men before him.

"Most times he just sits up there and watches. It can get really annoying."

"He watches?" Adam remarks, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. "That gets annoying?"

"Oh that's because you haven't seen. It's the way he looks at you. Believe me; I have a nose for these types of things Adam. He's gathering intel, trying to come up with new ways to torment me."

"Ok and how about the uh…," Adam gestures down to the dead field mice.

"Oh those, he does this every now and then. He probably thinks it's funny."

"Well I'm still not quite seeing the 'mockery and abuse' part. He looks harmless to me. And if you say it's a recurring thing I'd say he probably just likes you."

As if the thought of affection were abhorrent to him Bow's face twists with revulsion.

"What you call harmless is what I call a nuisance. You know if it wasn't for the fact that the kids like him I swear I'd shoot him down. One shot, that's all I need."

Unlike its very pronounced arrival the small owl suddenly and quietly disappears into the darkness of the woods.

"I think that if we ever come dangerously close to starvation we might eat him."

"Something tells me catching him won't be easy."

"With our luck he'll probably be tough and tasteless," Bow concludes before once again resuming his work on his weapon, leaving Adam to his thoughts. Thoughts concerning the determined band of people facing alarming adversity , of a people living day to day trying to survive, of a land filled with strange mysticism, and of an unknown woman living her last moments of normalcy.

A light breeze begins to rustle the trees of the Whispering Woods. Their leaves gently sway and the noise of the camp fades into a light lull. Adam observes the inhabitants from his vantage point and then almost immediately something tells him he's being watched. The hair on the back of his neck rises and Adam prepares to reach for his sword. So much for the woods being safe he thinks to himself. Then suddenly out of the shadows of the trees there is movement and three dark figures emerge. Bow looks up from his task undisturbed but the entire camp stops what they're doing to observe the new arrivals. The Wanderers had arrived.

* * *

A/N: Wow! I can't believe that it's been almost a year since I've updated this. It seriously didn't feel that way. My fickle muse hasn't been very kind to this story, hence the sporadic updates. I'm so sorry about that and hopefully future updates won't take this long to go up. Because that would seriously annoy. 


End file.
